Tony Hates Inturruptions
by Snowball's-Chance
Summary: Tony hates it when he's interrupted. Sort of non-con, but not really. Steve/Tony


Tony Stark's eyes narrowed in concentration, expertly skimming over a complex system of fiber optic wires and circuitry. His teeth were clenched around the handle of his soldering iron while his hands carefully caressed the technology that lay out before him like a pliant lover.

His attention was ripped from his work when he heard the high pitched tell-tale _tink_ that always happened when tools fell to the concrete floor. Tony sighs his frustration past his soldering iron before taking it out of his mouth.

"Dummy, do you have any idea what attractive a door stop you would make?" Tony asked in the direction of the noise behind him. "I don't even have doors that prop open, and…"

An apologetic _whirr_ informed him that Dummy was in front of him, holding his magnifying glass, right next to U holding his bottle of water. He looked at the robot curiously as Dummy tilted its head back at him in return.

"Dummy? What are you…?" Tony whirled around when he heard another crash in his workshop. "Is somebody there?"

His only answer was silence. After a few more moments, he reached for a wrench that lay on his work table.

Before he could reach it, a well-muscled arm wrapped around his neck, its mate wrapped around his waist and hefted him into the air. He gave a surprised yelp as his sneakers kicked off the ground.

"Mr. Stark." A deep, male voice growled in his ear.

"Wha-who…?" Tony asked breathlessly before the arms lifted him higher and he gasped in surprise.

"No questions, whore." The voice said, sending a hot thrill of terror down into Tony's stomach. Tony grunted, hooking his leg behind the intruder's knee, breaking his hold on the billionaire and allowing his to scramble into a fighter's stance. He squared off against the his attacker, who smirked as he bent his knees as well.

"What are you doing here?" Tony demanded.

The attacker lunged forward in answer and Tony side-stepped his assault, sending his elbow into a pressure point on the man's shoulder. The intruder, unfazed, grabbed Tony's ankle and swept his legs out from under him.

Tony's breath left him all at once when he landed hard on the ground. He rolled to the side, dodging another attack, but was not quite fast enough. Strong hands took his right arm and twisted it behind his back. He cried out as a small burst of pain prickled at his shoulder at the rough treatment, the hold slacked a little, then held firm.

Circuitry and wires scattered as Tony was bent over his work bench, his other arm joining the other twisted behind his back. They were held there with a merciless hand. Tony thrashed, but couldn't move from his position.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked again as he felt the attacker reach over and pick something up. He winced as he felt cable ties binding his wrists together.

"I'm here for you." The attacker hissed in his ear. Tony's breathing got heavier as he felt hands slide over his shoulders and down his arms before gabbing a handful of his ass and squeezing. "You have something that I want, and I'm going to take it from you."

A small groan escaped Tony's lips as the attacker pressed himself against the inventor's backside, rubbing his clothed arousal along the taut fabric of Tony's jeans.

"My husband will be home any minute." Tony jerked against the man's hold. The intruder chuckled as he pulled a rag between Tony's teeth and tied it behind his head.

"Then I guess he'll catch you moaning like a slut, won't he?" the attacker said. Tony shouted his displeasure into the gag as the attacker picked the industrialist up and threw him over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around Tony's legs. Tony wriggled frantically as the intruder started to carry him up the stairs to his bedroom.

Tony squirmed as he was carried across his living room, his voice muffled when the attacker gave his ass a smack.

"Mmm, yeah, just keep wiggling like that, Baby." The intruder groaned. "You just-"

The sound of a doorbell stilled both of them. Tony groaned in disappointment.

"Oh, Son of a gun." The intruder said, the threatening growl form his voice gone.

Tony felt himself gently lowered into a chair just around the corner from the front door. Steve stroked his jaw lovingly.

"I better get that." Steve said. "Are you going to be okay?"

Tony rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Steve gave Tony a quick kiss on the forehead before going around the corner and opening the door.

"Agent Coulson. What brings you here?" he asked. Tony rolled his eyes again, shifting his shoulders in the cable tie and squirming with the erection he was sporting trapped in his jeans.

"Hello, Captain." Coulson greeted. "Is Stark at home?"

"Well, he's…" Steve began.

_Please don't say "tied up right now" please don't say "tied up right now"_ Tony chanted in his head.

"…busy. Can I get a message to him?" Steve said. Coulson paused for a moment and Tony could picture Steve blinking innocently at the SHIELD agent's blank, sizing look.

"Just tell him I need to see him as soon as possible." Coulson said.

"Will do, Agent Coulson." Steve said obligingly. "Be seeing you."

Steve closed the door and walked back to Tony, unknotting the rag in his mouth. Steve kissed Tony thoroughly as soon as Tony's mouth was free.

"Do you want to keep playing?" Steve asked.

"Nah, the mood's gone." Tony shrugged. "Doesn't mean you can't still carry me up to the bedroom while I'm your helpless prisoner, though."

"You got it, Tony." Steve smirked before sliding his arms under Tony's knees and back before lifting his husband into the air.

"You were great, by the way." Tony said. "What with all the sneaking and manhandling."

"Thanks." Steve blushed. "I don't like calling you those names, Tony."

"It's okay." Tony chuckled. "I think I can find a way to make it up to you.

Steve smiled and kissed Tony deeply as he kicked the bedroom door shut.


End file.
